Burnt
by Sidders1234
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Jack got burnt? Please enjoy and review! DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! ROTG DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!
1. Chapter 1

**Jack POV**

It was the monthly meeting for the guardians. North was preparing for the meeting and Jack was bored. He was there first (for once) since he'd moved in with North. Having nothing to do Jack flew around the workshop, occasionally freezing the elves solid or one of the yeti's feet to the ground.

That's when he smelt it. A wonderful smell coming from the kitchen he flew closer.. Ahh... fresh cookies. Being an immortal spirit, Jack didn't have to eat but that didn't mean that once in a while he didn't like the taste of a fresh baked cookie. He inched closer. Jack never liked going into the kitchens. It was always stuffy and warm in there and that was something he really did not enjoy. But then a mischievous grin found its way to his face. Stealing all the cookies would surely rile the little elves up. And being as bored as he was he wouldn't mind some chasing.

He snuck into the kitchen. Even though he was several feet away, the heat from the ovens made him uncomfortable. He ccrept up to an unattended tray on the stove top. He reached out to grab one when he heard an outraged squeal behind him. He saw an elf staring at him angrily. Then without warning the elf threw the tray he was holding, at him. Jack laughed and dodged it with ease. That's when the other elves noticed him. They all squealed in protest grabbing the pots and pans on the stove top to chuck at him. At first Jack laughed in delight until he realized the things they were throwing at him were _hot._

_ "_Hey I'm sorry!" Jack yelled frantically, panic making him leap away from the potential danger. What he did not realize was the oven behind him. The oven he ran straight into. The shock made him stand there for a second until he felt searing hot pains. He screamed, dropping to the floor in agony.

**Bunny POV**

Bunny was dreading the monthly meeting. It's not that he minded the actual meeting he just hated putting up with Jack. And it wasn't that he really minded the winter spirit himself, he just minded the cold that radiated off of him, and his obsession of trying to successfully irritate him. But he sighed anyway and tapped his foot creating a tunnel.

When he arrived at the North pole. Sandy, North, and Tooth were having a casual conversation.

"Sad," Bunny began, all attention turning to him, " Frostbite lives here and still fails to show up on time." He said sarcastically bracing himself for the winter spirit to fly out of nowhere and freeze him. But that didn't happen.

North suddenly looked around in concern. "He should be here somewhere." he muttered.

Tooth immediately jumped the gun, "Do you think he is okay? Should we go after him? Do you-"

"TOOTH" Bunny yelled gaining her attention. "I'm sure he's fine, probably out freezing someone to death." he said not in the least bit worried.

North frowned and shook his head, "He was here-" He was cut off by a bloodcurdling scream. For a second the guardians stared at each other trying to decide if they heard it right. They were proven right when a second scream came. Bunny took off, leaving the others in the dust. He didn't know why he felt so worried, it was probably on of the elves that were screaming in protest at Jack who'd probably played a prank on them. But something felt...different. The scream sounded more of pain than frustration.

He pinpointed the reoccurring screams to the kitchen. When he slammed the door open what he saw was the last thing he expected. Jack was curled up in ball at the bottom of an opened oven door. He was clutching his staff to his chest and screaming at the top of his lungs. Bunny rushed to his side closing the oven door. "Mate can you hear me, what's wrong?" Jack's response was a scream and thrashing in a way that made Bunny think he was trying to crawl away.

Bunny reached out to touch him and was startled to find that he was Luke-warm instead of beyond icy cold. He pulled his hand back startled. It was then the other guardians showed up. They burst through the door and took in the scene around them.

Tooth was, naturally, the first one to react. "Oh no! Is he okay? Jack? Jack?- "

"TOOTH" Bunny yelled for the second time that day. She stopped, looking down, ashamed. The Sandman inched closer curiosity written on his face. "North,- he's warm." Bunny said worriedly. North acknowledged this with fear written on his face.

They stared in worried silence, until Bunny said, "we need to move him."

"Where?" North asked.

"Outside, it's the coldest." he replied thinking fast. He'd thought of moving him to his room, sure that it would have icicles growing on the ceiling, and frost on the windows, but he was afraid that the room would warm up to quickly with Jack being like this.

When nobody moved Bunny sighed and scooped up the screaming spirit. Jeez this kid is light he thought randomly. He carried him for a little ways before Jack was arching his back in agony, and swinging his arms and legs and staff in every direction. This time, thankfully, someone reacted. Tooth fluttered over to hold his arms and take his staff, while Sandy floated up and attempted to hold his legs. North was snapped out of his daze and rushed to the door opening it quickly to run ahead and open another door that led to the freezing arctic air.

When they got outside, Bunny gently set him down and hoped the cold helped. It must've helped some because he stopped thrashing and lay still. Not sure if he should be concerned or not he checked all over his body but found nothing out of the ordinary. Sighing in frustration and sitting back on his haunches he noticed North returning from the shop.

"The elves said that they weren't trying to hurt him, but he was trying to steal cookies and that they started throwing hot pots and pans at him, he panicked and in his attempt to escape, he ran into an oven." North said before he could ask.

Bunny stared at him in disbelief. "You mean to tell me they threw _hot_ things at him? I swear I will-" he was cut off by North.

"Bunny, they are elves, and, well, you know." North said calmly, but Bunny could still hear the irritation behind his careful tone.

Bunny saw that he was not alone in feeling angry. Sandy had sand steam coming out of his ears and Tooth had a frown that etched deep into her features. Before he could comment North quickly said, " I think I'll go look in the library for anything helpful." and Tooth quickly followed him into the workshop. It was basically cover for, 'I don't want to see him like this so I'll go find something to distract myself '. Bunny didn't judge though. He knew that ever since Jack moved in, North and him had a father son relationship going on.

Him and the Sandman watched Jack for awhile, when they became concerned that he wasn't coming to yet. Bunny reached out to touch him and was startled by the sudden screaming and thrashing that came from the boy.

**Jack POV**

_Jack was standing in front of Bunny and North who frowned down at him. "Go away" North commanded. "No one wants you" Bunny sneered. When Jack tried to protest Bunny grabbed him and knocked him to the ground. North began to smack him and kick him while Bunny snapped his staff repeatedly, causing him the most unimaginable pain. He screamed and thrashed in attempt to get away, but the older guardians were stronger._

"JACK!" he heard someone yell. His shoulders were being shook and he snapped his eyes open. A scream rose in his throat, it was _Bunny_ the same one who was beating him just a second ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bunny P.O.V**

Jack was screaming, and wouldn't stop. Bunny stood in shock watching the young boy try his hardest to crawl away. It wasn't until a tap on his shoulder did he resurface from the shock. Sandy was making images rapidly above his head, but Bunny was to worried and distracted to try and decipher the charades.

"Easy there Jack.." Bunny said crouching down in front of the young guardian who was staring at him in horror. When Jack seemed to have calmed down a bit, Bunny reached out to touch him just in a comforting way so he would know they were there for him. Yeah..wrong move. With a scream Jack cowered away from him.

"P-p-please don't hurt me" Whimpered Jack.

Bunny felt his jaw go slack in surprise. _What?_ When had he ever laid a hand on Jack? I mean sure they fought a lot, but over the past year, they became more of bantering brothers over actual fighting.

"Jack I would never hurt you." he said softly.

"LIAR!" screamed Jack.

If it was possible, the icy air got icier. The wind picked up. But not in the way Bunny expected. He expected the wind to fight them in Jack's aid, but instead it seemed as if it was trying to pull Jack away. He was immediately glad the wind wasn't angry at them. The wind only ever helped Jack, and if wind was trying to pull Jack away it was further proof he was unstable. _In more ways than one_ he thought.

Snapping out of his reverie he noticed the wind was calmer now, though it still swirled protectively around Jack, it wasn't howling. The ice in the air was gone and he saw Jack sound asleep with golden sand above his head. He glanced at Sandy apologetically who slightly smiled in amusement.

It felt like Bunny had been sitting in the snow for several hours before North showed up. He was alone. Bunny noticed the usual hyperactive fairy was not with him. As mean as it may be, Bunny was extremely glad of this. Tooth tended to be a bit dramatic and overactive. He followed North back into the workshop. The two of them made their way to the fireplace, in which Bunny sank gratefully beside. He'd been alone for those last few hours watching the golden sand above Jack's head. Sandy had left awhile back to spread dreams to the children.

"Bunny?" North's voice cut into his thoughts.

"Ah- yeah.." He said slightly embarrassed. "Did you find anything useful?" he asked quickly to cover up his embarrassment.

"Indeed I did. But I'm afraid it's not the best of news." North said worriedly.

Bunny couldn't help the hurricane of emotions that swirled inside his head._ Was this going to be permanent? How long would it last? Was the fire going to kill him? _Bunny shook his head in annoyance, the fire couldn't kill him, he was already dead!

"-being the opposite element of him, It will effect him physically, and,- mentally." He heard North saying.

"But how?" Bunny asked, "There wasn't a mark on his skin."

"But there may have been, spirits don't hurt much and when they do, it doesn't take long to heal. Jack may have been purple when he first burnt but his icy skin healed quickly. It is the after affects I'm worried about." North said looking at Bunny who was staring at him, waiting for him to finish." Jack came into contact with his exact opposite, the pain is probably, unimaginable. But it is the mental side affects that concerns me. From what I've read, depending on how badly he was burnt, he could have hallucinations, severe mood swings, and be..well...uncontrollable." North finished with a sigh.

Bunny nodded in realization. Jack was having some sort of hallucination when he woke earlier, screaming. "Well, mate it must've been bad enough, the little snowflake already started having hallucinations." Bunny said trying to hide the worry in his tone as he proceeded to tell North what had happened.

"I think we should bring him in." was North's reply.

"But the cold-" Bunny started.

"Jack needs to be watched over what happens if he wake sup and stumbles off. Or creates something we cannot handle." implying Jack and ice.

"We have his staff" Bunny argued.

"But the staff is only the conductor of his power, he is the source. Meaning the staff enables control."

"And without it he has none" said Bunny with a gulp trying not to imagine an uncontrollable Jack. He froze things on accident as it was, he couldn't imagine...

"So we give him his staff" Bunny said bluntly.

"No no no, he will be more manageable without it." Argued North.

"But you just said-"

"Think about it, the staff allows him to aim, to direct his blows, we will have more of a chance if he cannot do such things." North said. "Now lets move him in before he wakes up and does something rash."

Bunny silently followed North to the door, and held it open for him as he carried the lifeless, white boy into the shop. After placing him gently a couch, North stood back and watched as Jack moaned and opened his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Thank you to all who are still reading, I would like to specially thank those who followed and faved, and all reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Jack P.O.V**

Jack woke up as soon as North picked him off the ground. He felt as soon as they entered the workshop. The air was noticeably warmer. Jack wanted to protest and demand to be put down so he could walk, but Jack could not find his mouth to do so. He heard Bunny talking to Jack, but for some reason he could no understand whet they were saying.

Jack began to panic. _What is wrong with me?_ He thought frantically. He opened his eyed to find everything slightly blurry. He began to scratch at his eyes and whimper pathetically as the movement caused sever pain to radiate throughout his body.

"Jack..." said a familiar voice. "It's ok Jack, relax." He identified the voice as North's and felt furry paws wrap around his wrists in restraint. He slumped up against the couch and intense pain flowed like a mountain stream through his limbs.

"What happened?" Jack asked feebly.

"You got burnt" Bunny replied softly in a concerning tone.

Jack's vision cleared a bit and he relaxed as he glanced around the room. Jack furrowed his brows, "I-I..where's my staff?" He asked suddenly, looking at North and Bunny who exchanged glances.

"I don't think that is the best idea right now.." North said hesitantly. As soon as the words left his mouth Jack felt a flare of anger surge through him.

"Why not?" he asked vehemently, eyes narrowing.

"Well you see Jack" North started quickly, "You were burnt bad and we just think it's a good idea to have you stay and recover for a bit." He finished.

"So you want me to stay, by keeping me prisoner?" Jack asked confused irateness coloring his tone.

North and Bunny exchanged glances., "No, we just want to make sure you'll be safe." Bunny said rushing his words.

Jack was about to argue when Bunny lunged at him, inches from his face, "On second thought North maybe we should just let him leave." he sneered.

"Yes," North agreed, "Who needs that little brat anyways."

Those words hurt Jack, he looked to North as a father. "Please don't" whispered Jack.

"Don't what? Come on little Jackie you've been alone before haven't you?" Asked Bunny, "What will another threes hundred years do to you?" Bunny whispered.

"Hopefully teach him a thing or to." North said.

"No, I Don't want to be alone again" whispered Jack, he couldn't help the fear in his voice.

**Bunny P.O.V**

Bunny didn't know what to expect when Jack opened his eyes. He certainly didn't expect Jack to start clawing at them. Bunny and North exchanged concerned glances before North began to talk to Jack smoothly. Bunny didn't hear what was said as he was to focused on restraining his wrists.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

This made Bunny feel nervous, did he really not remember? "You got burnt" Bunny answered trying not to let the concern show in his voice.

"I-I..where's my staff?" Bunny was startled when his stuttering words turned so demanding. He and North exchanged glances.

"I don't think that is the best idea right now.." North said hesitantly. As soon North said this, Bunny knew it was the wrong thing to say, anger radiated off Jack.

"Why not?" he asked in a way Bunny had never heard him talk before, the words were _harsh_. Which was a big change from his normally playful tone.

"Well you see Jack" North started quickly, "You were burnt bad and we just think it's a good idea to have you stay and recover for a bit." He finished.

"So you want me to stay, by keeping me prisoner?" Jack asked. Bunny looked at North.

"No, we just want to make sure you'll be safe." Bunny said rushing his words.

Instantly Jack's face went slack and he got a far away look in his eyes. Bunny knit his eyebrows together. He was about to say something when Jack spoke.

"Please don't" Those two words broke Bunny's heart. He sounded so pained and sad.

He looked at North who was watching Jack, a wide range of emotions flickering across his face. When he looked back at Jack he noticed him visibly flinch before before he said "No, I don't want to be alone again." The fear in his voice could not go unnoticed.

"Jack?" North asked hesitantly, lowering himself to one knee so they were eye level.

It was like someone snapped his fingers, or like a switch went off, Jack's eyes were suddenly clear, his slacked emotions twisting into an expression of fear and hate.

"Why?" Jack demanded tears brimming in his eyes.

"Why what?" North asked.

"Why would you send me away?" He asked North, the tears spilling over but freezing halfway down his face.

This relieved Bunny he hated seeing him cry, but it was good to know that he was his normal temperature.

"Jack" bunny began slowly.

Jack's eyes flickered to his face, and instantly turned to rage.

"You" he spit at Bunny " I thought we settled all of our differences, I thought you told be I'd never have to alone again." He screamed.

The temperature in the room dropped dramatically to the point Bunny shivered despite his thick fur coat.

"Jack, it was a hallucination, Jack..You aren't well, okay? Just trust me, it never happened." Bunny coaxed, knowing this was probably a mood swing. He knew this because Jack never yelled in anger.

Jack still looked defensive but the temperature in the room raised slightly.

Bunny looked at North who was frozen in shock at Jack's words. When he looked back at Jack he was crying, the now ice tears shattering like glass on the floor.

"Jack just believe when I say this you'll never have to be alone again." Bunny said, still shocked at the outburst.

When Jack cried harder at the word alone, Bunny did something he's never done before, he pulled Jack into a hug, heartbroken by the poor boy's words.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reviewing, following, and faving! (::) cookies for everyone! please keep reviewing! **

**Bunny P.O.V**

Bunny would be lying if he said he wasn't worried about Jack. He was back at the Warren painting, to get his mind off of his worries. He didn't want to leave, but he knew he had duties to fulfill. When he left, Jack was acting normal enough. He said he didn't hurt much, but Bunny didn't believe him.

He wasn't overly concerned about that though, he was more worried about the mental side affects. He hated seeing Jack in pain but knew it wouldn't last long, the mental affects however, they were unsure how long it would last. His thoughts were interrupted by the brilliant lights that covered the sky. "Oh, crickey" he muttered before creating a tunnel to lead him to the pole.

When he got there he noticed the icy temperature immediately. Sandy and tooth just flew in when North walked carefully around the corner, trying to not fall on the ice.

"What is it? Is Jack okay? Is he-" Tooth said frantically darting around the room.

"He's okay Tooth..i think" was North's wonderful reply.

"Well let's stop wasting time..what is it?" Bunny demanded impatiently.

"Well, Jack is having a problem...controlling himself." North said just as a loud crash came from the globe room.

**Jack P.O.V**

After Bunny left Jack couldn't help but feel embarrassed. He never let anyone see him that weak, not in his human life, not in his immortal life, and the fact that he'd let _Bunny_ see him like that made him irritated. The more he thought about it the more he fumed about it. He was pathetic, stupid, this was all a waste of his time, he should-

"Jack?" he heard North call. "Jack are you okay? It's getting awful cold in here."

For some reason this irritated Jack more. "AHH" Jack yelled in frustration, causing a sheet of ice to appear on the floor.

"Jack?" North asked hesitantly. "Jack it's okay..Are you hurting anywhere?"

"Hurting?" He snarled " This is ridiculous! Let me leave now!" he screamed. He was startled by his own voice. He shouldn't be this harsh, this loud. He was the guardian of fun after all.

North didn't stay around to chat. Instead he just turned around and left in a hurry. He started to follow, screaming again by the sudden pain it caused. This time the wind began to howl and the temperature dropped dramatically. He thrust himself to the ground. As soon as his hands touches the warm surface, ice covered the floor in a ripple effect causing the ground to tremble, crashing several furniture pieces to the ground.

He was ready to hit the floor again when he heard none other than Tooth talking to him.

"Jack? What's wrong?"

Her sweet words twisted in his mind causing anger he's never felt before.

"It's okay Jack.. Just breathe" She coaxed.

"NO" he screamed throwing his hands out.

Everything happened very quickly, an ice shard shot from his hands. In an instant Tooth's beautiful feathered body lie lifeless and impaled on the floor.

"Tooth.." he started.

"Why?" She croaked sadly betrayal washing over her features.

"I didn't mean to..." he said.

"Haven't you done enough?" Bunny snarled. North glared at him, and Sandy put a string of angry sand images above his head.

"Just go, Jack, before you hurt anyone else!" North yelled at him.

"Honestly, Jack, we don't want a murderer here." North said harshly.

**Bunny P.O.V**

They rushed to the globe room to find all the furniture in pieces or thrown across the room. Jack looked in a mix of pain and anger. He was on his hands and knees about ready to smash his fists into the floor when Tooth started to talk to him. "Jack? What's wrong?" She asked in a very motherly sort of way.

His face twisted and he looked hurt.

"It's okay Jack...Just breathe" Tooth murmured softly, inching closer.

"NO" Jack screamed suddenly.

Ice traveled up the wall, the wind howling in warning.

"Tooth.." he croaked. Looking past her at the wall.

"I'm here" Tooth said hesitantly looking back at us.

"Jack.." Bunny started unsure of what to say.

"I didn't mean to.." Jack said in a hushed tone.

"You didn't mean to do what Jack?" North asked moving closer.

Jack's face twisted into a face of severe pain and betrayal.

"Jack?" North asked placing a steady hand on his shoulder.

The switch flipped and Jack was screaming trying to run away.

North grabbed his arms pulling him back. Bunny rushed forward to help hold him down, ignoring the icy sensation that traveled through him.

"I'm sorry..I'm sorry" Jack began to say repeatedly.

"What are you sorry for Jack?" Bunny asked.

"I didn't mean to kill her..I..I..couldn't stop it" he cried.

The guardians all exchanged glances.

"Kill who Jack?" North asked.

"Tooth..I'm sorry Tooth..i couldn't stop the ice..it was to quick.." Jack wailed.

"Jack? I'm right here Jack..You didn't hurt me I promise." Tooth said coming into view of him.

He struggled free and tackled Tooth with a bear hug.. "I thought you were dead." he said into her feathers.

"Why would I be dead Jack?" Tooth asked, unable to keep the worry from her tone.

"I..I.. yelled..And I..I.. shot ice from my hands...You got hurt real bad." He said suddenly pulling away from her. "Get away" he demanded "All of you get away!" He said frantically when no one moved.

"We're not leaving mate." Bunny responded unsure of what to think.

" I don't want to hurt you like I hurt Tooth!" He said trying to move away himself.

"You didn't hurt me Jack, I'm fine, see?" Tooth said trying, and failing at sounding upbeat.

He settled down some acknowledgment appearing on his face, "It happened again, didn't it?" he whispered.

Bunny immediately knowing what he was talking about responded. "Yeah, but don't worry we'll figure it out."

"It hurts" Jack suddenly yelled doubling over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner..school started and everything has just been hectic! now that I'm back into the routine I should be able to update more often. Please keep up the reviews!**

**Tooth P.O.V**

Tooth was extremely worried about Jack. She knew she should stay positive, but her motherly instincts were on overdrive. When he was sobbing into her feathers and mumbling something about shooting her, she felt like crying herself. Then he suddenly pulled away in a blur and started shouting. She couldn't understand what he was saying because her ears were ringing in fear for their youngest guardian.

When her ears stopped ringing, he seemed back to himself just sadder. She breathed a sigh of relief and smiled a smile she was sure he couldn't see.

"It hurts!" Jack suddenly screamed doubling over.

Tooth froze in shock and looked at the other guardians that also seemed paralyzed.

Bunny was the first to react, "Jack what's wrong?" his usually calm voice layered with concern.

"It..It..." he stuttered, panting. "IT BURNS!" he suddenly shrieked, his eyes widening significantly.

**Jack P.O.V.**

Jack was scared. When he realized that he hadn't hurt Tooth he was relieved. Relieved beyond words. Then he was scared again. How long would this last? The hallucinations? The pain.. He was even more afraid when the sudden hot sensation ran through him. He screamed, and soon the pain was worse than the fear.

He heard Bunny's worried voice asking him if he was okay. "It..It" he stuttered unable to talk well because of the pain. Then suddenly another flare of heat coursed through him and before he could tell them he was okay he screamed.. and like really _screamed_, "IT BURNS!"

**Bunny P.O.V**

When Jack yelled, "IT BURNS!" Bunny was extremely worried. Last time he checked, the winter spirit should be hot.

Bunny reached out to touch him and pulled back, startled. Jack's skin was _hot_. Not just luke warn like when they found him he was literally hot. When Jack picked up his head to look at them he couldn't help the gasp that left his mouth. There were bags under his eyes and he had sweat rolling down his cheek. He looked as if he might pass out and he mumbling something about playing a game instead. Jack's eyes got a far away look in it. _Here we go again _Bunny thought nervously.

**Jack P.O.V.**

Everything was getting blurry. He saw Bunny, North, and Sandy come closer to him in concern. He thought he heard crying but couldn't tell, everything was getting so far away...

_Jack was running along the path with his little sister at his side. They giggled and laughed and_ _he felt like he was flying. He was so excited...they were going skating today. _

_ A while later they were having fun on the ice when suddenly he heard it...a cracking noise. He looked up to see his little sister on the cracking ice fear written on her face. _

_ Jack convinced her to play hopscotch with her and was planning inside his head. Once he got close enough he would push her to safety. He was almost glowing with relief when it was her turn to play. "One.." Jack said as she took a step forward and the ice cracked louder. She gasped but he refused to show her how dangerous it was. "Two.." he half whispered coming closer to her as she came closer to him. Jack was about to lunge and tackle her to safety when the ice broke. His little sister screamed as she plunged into the freezing water._

_ "NNNOOOO" Jack screamed throwing himself on the ground._

**Bunny P.O.V.**

Jack's far away look was intense and despite his sweating they were afraid to move him.

"We're going to play hopscotch, like everyday." Jack said a hint of his natural sarcasm in his voice. Bunny was confused. He looked around at the others and saw Sandy and Tooth had the same look on their faces, but North had a look of acknowledgment on hos face.

"One.." he heard Jack whisper.. then a little while later.. "Two..." the urgency in his tone was unmistakable. Just as he suspected Jack to say three he screamed, "NNNOOOOO"

instantly the wind howled in a protective hurricane and he threw himself on the ground creating frost patterns to swirl out from beneath him.

"Jack?" North said. "Jack it wasn't real.." he talked in a very fatherly tone.

Jack looked up at him sweat and tears rolling down his face... "I..I...couldn't save her North" he blubbered a red tint coming to his cheeks. Bunny stepped forward anxiously.._they needed to get him outside._

North stopped him with a hand signal. "What did you see?" North asked tentatively.

"It..It was the pond I was going to save her but the..the..." he stumbled over his words gasping for breath.

"Ice.." North finished his sentence for him.

"Wha-" Bunny began.

"I'll explain later, lets just get Jack outside"

**Sorry bad ending but I've got to go and I really wanted to update this, Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: So sorry for not updating. I won't make any promises but I will try to update more frequently! Please keep up the reviews! **

**North P.O.V**

North moved towards Jack, and extended his hand. "Come on Jack, let's go outside." Jack looked at him but his eyes were faraway. His lower lip trembled.

"I..I tried but I..." he stuttered.

North smiled kindly at him and patted his unruly white hair, "You did it, Jack, you really did." North said. He hoped his words would have an effect on him. Help him realize it was a hallucination, and that it wasn't real, and his sister had lived a happy life.

"AGH!" Jack suddenly yelled doubling over. Everybody went still as he screamed and writhed in pain. Ice was sprouting from the ceiling and floors. Jack gasped and looked up at North his eyes now focused.

"I'm scared North." Jack whispered, his low voice sounded parched.

North meant to comfort him. He meant to tell him it would all be fine. That the pain won't last for long. That he would take it away if he could. But those words froze him in a way that nothing ever has been before. The look on Jack's face would forever be etched into his mind. That of a scared child. Sometimes he thinks he and the other guardians forget how young Jack really is. Sure he is over 300 years, but he was frozen a teenager. He never really matured. He never really got the chance to grow up.

"Sandy, do it...now." North pleaded in a whispered tone not wanting to have to look at Jack writhe in pain any longer.

Not a second later a heavy golden sand was placed over Jack and the slender white haired boy lay in peace.

**Bunny P.O.V**

Jack's body was twisting and turning in pain. Nobody moved, nobody breathed. What was there to do? What could be done? In a situation like this...when two of the exact opposites come into contact...

Jack looked up at North and he seemed more focused. "I'm scared North." Jack whispered.

Tooth shuddered a cry, and Sandy bowed his head. Bunny simply set his jaw. _Be strong, be strong, be strong._ North looked like he might cry, which would be a new experience for them all. Bunny was tossing the idea around in his head of speaking up and saying something or staying quiet.

"Sandy, do it...now." North's harsh whisper came.

In an instant Jack was out peacefully on the frosty floor. No one moved, no sound was made except Tooth's sniffles.

"Well we ain't doin' much good standin' around here lets move him outside." Bunny said trying to lighten the mood.

Sandy faintly smiled as Bunny scooped Jack's thin figure into his arms. He carried him outside and lay him gently in the snow. The wind rustled his white hair softly like a mother would to her young child. Bunny turned with a sigh and headed back into the warmth.

North, Sandy, Tooth, and Bunny all sat around the fire in silence. Even though the fire was hot, Bunny still had chills from what he had seen. Jack had been in so much pain. He didn't know what they were going to do. They all had duties to fulfill and couldn't just, leave. But Jack really needed them. And yet there has been no improvement in his state of health at all.

"What was he talking about?" Tooth wondered aloud suddenly.

"When?" Bunny asked.

"The hopscotch, the counting, what was that?" she asked looking to North who looked lost in the fire.

**North P.O.V.**

Tooth wanted to know. Of course she wanted to know. Question was..what was he going to tell her? Of course she had to ask in front of the others and now they all want to know too.

"What is it mate?" Bunny asked.

North sighed, " his sister, he was hallucinating about his sister."

Sandy shook his head in confusion and Tooth frowned.

"His sister? Why did he sound so afraid?" Bunny asked.

"He was playing with her." North responded shortly.

"Mate, that was definitely not playing we heard." Bunny disagreed.

North sighed in defeat knowing that the argument was lost. He remembered when Jack had told him his story. He had asked him not to tell the others, especially Tooth because she would be so worried. He could only hope Jack wouldn't be mad.

North sighed, "Jack was remembering the day he died."


	7. Chapter 7

**North P.O.V**

Everyone fell silent, staring at North in shock. He bit his lip nervously.

"Uh, what exactly do you mean, dead?" Bunny asked slowly.

North understood what he was asking immediately. They were creations of Man in Moon. Created to bring hopes and dreams to all those who were losing it to Pitch. Technically they were dead, since they were humans once, but they didn't really die...they became something better. They were aware of what was happening, and why it was happening.

"North, what do you mean dead?" Tooth asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Jack...was not created the same way we were.." North began, trying to ignore their curious faces. "He...well...died... and MiM decided to make him into something more..." he finally finished.

"Ok, but what was all that he was saying earlier?" Bunny asked.

I would imagine that he was reliving his death in a different way..." North said, trying to skirt around telling them what happened.

Tooth raised her eyebrows expectantly and Sandy had about six question marks above his head.

North rubbed the back of his neck, "I promised him I wouldn't tell."

"Well frostbite is just going to have to deal with it, 'cuz you're going to tell us." Bunny stated bluntly.

"About 300 years ago...when Jack was created, so to say," North began slowly. "He had a sister. A younger sister. And in their little village...it was around Christmas time. The snow was deep and the ice was thick.." he continued nervously. " He took his sister onto the ice..To skate. And well you heard..." he finished shakily.

"Not good enough mate, elaborate a little." Bunny demanded.

North drew in another shaky breath, " His sister was standing on the ice when it began to crack. And that's what you heard there. He convinced her to play hopscotch with him. Each time she stepped forward so did he." North swallowed, " when he got to three he lunged at her, grabbing her with the crook of his staff and pulling her to safety. But, the momentum pulled him onto the cracking ice, which then broke." North said.

Tooth had tears in her eyes. Bunny's mouth was agape in shock, and Sandy was staring at the floor dismissively.

"So MiM raised him from the lake and made him into what he is today. I imagine that in his hallucination, she didn't make it, and died before he could save her." North concluded.

**Bunny P.O.V**

Hearing Jack's story made Bunny feel bad for being so rough on him before. He always knew that Jack had been lonely. But he couldn't even imagine what the poor kid has gone through. Dying so that his sister could live on, being brought back as something new, being lost and confused, no-one to tell him what's happened, or even see him for that matter.

Bunny had been so hard on him about becoming a guardian. But he know understood why. Jack deserved the title of a guardian more than he did. He gave up his life for his little sister. He truly was the best pick for a guardian of childhood.

"You promised." Came a dry croak from behind them.

**Jack P.O.V**

Jack woke up in the snow feeling warm and lightheaded. He started to sit up, the world spinning. The wind gently aided him to his feet. He stumbled into the shop, wanting to find help. Something wasn't right, he could barely walk. He made his way towards voices and the crackling fire. He paused when he heard bunny talking.

"Not good enough mate, elaborate a little." Bunny demanded. Jack's head spun, elaborate on what? He thought dizzily.

North drew a shaky breath, " His sister was standing on the ice when it began to crack. And that's what you heard there. He convinced her to play hopscotch with him. Each time she stepped forward so did he." North swallowed, " when he got to three he lunged at her, grabbing her with the crook of his staff and pulling her to safety. But, the momentum pulled him onto the cracking ice, which then broke." North said.

It took Jack a second to realize what he was talking about. And once he realized he was telling them the thing he _promised_ not to, he felt angry and betrayed.

"So MiM raised him from the lake and made him into what he is today. I imagine that in his hallucination, she didn't make it, and died before he could save her." North concluded.

He started towards the room, now filled with deafening silence. His sluggish movements worried him, but at the moment that was the least of his worries. He had been betrayed by the one he trusted most.

"You promised." He said meaning to make it sound angry, but instead it came out in a hoarse croak.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: sooo sorry it's been so long since I updated! thank you for all the reviews, they're always welcome! Please enjoy!**

**Jack P.O.V**

All eyes turned him. "You promised me! You promised you wouldn't tell!" Jack yelled.

"Jack.." North started "Please try to understand, they needed to know" he said pleadingly.

"No they didn't! I thought I could trust you and you lied to me!" He practically screamed.

Sandy shook his head in the corner and Tooth rolled her eyes. "Look at him, no matter how hard we try, he just doesn't get it does he?" Bunny asked to no one in particular.

"Yeah Jack, how long will it take you to figure out we just used you?" North added bitterly.

"Why would you say something like that?!" Jack asked bewildered and hurt.

"Because it's the truth" Tooth said snootily as Sandy nodded in approval by her words.

"NO STOP" Jack screamed.

They smiled wickedly at him and continued to taunt. Jack was getting angry, no furious. He just wanted to shut them up, to make them stop. He was, without even realizing it lowering the temperature dramatically, frost spread across the floors and icicles sprouted from the ceiling.

"I SAID STOP" Jack screamed, hurting his throat. As he screamed the wind blew viciously, ice rained from the ceiling and the windows cracked at the overwhelming freezing temperature.

**Bunny P.O.V**

Jack moved into the room. Hurt written on his face. Bunny and Tooth exchanged worried glances at his slow, sluggish movements.

"You promised me! You promised you wouldn't tell!" Jack yelled suddenly.

Bunny didn't have to look at North to tell the guilt was killing him.

"Jack.." North started "Please try to understand, they needed to know" he said pleadingly.

"No they didn't! I thought I could trust you and you lied to me!" Jack practically screamed.

Bunny opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw Jack's blank look. _Great _he thought, _here we go again._

"Why would you say something like that?!" Jack asked bewildered and hurt.

Tooth's eyes teared up and Bunny knew she was feeling as helpless as him.

"Jack, we didn't say anything." Bunny said in the most soothing voice he could manage.

"NO STOP" Jack suddenly screamed.

As he did the temperature dropped dramatically to the point Bunny shivered despite his thick winter coat.

"I SAID STOP" Jack screamed.

The effects of his yell where instantaneous. The wind howled as frost seeped under their feet. Icicles were shooting from the ceiling and the temperature dropped so low the windows cracked, which is pretty low considering these windows stay strong during a blizzard in the North Pole.

They needed to calm him down...but how? The wind was fighting their every step forward, pushing them back. Besides that, they had to watch out for the sudden icicles that flew out of nowhere. So they resorted to shouting, it was the only thing they could do. Sandy didn't have a chance at concentrating to make him sleep since he was spending his time trying to stay planted to the ground.

**Jack P.O.V**

Jack's vision suddenly cleared. And instead of sneering faces he realized that everyone was trying to hold onto something or take cover of some sort. In an instant the storm stopped. He stood there, mortified at what he had done.

The room was unrecognizable now, completely trashed, the fire was out, the windows shattered, snow and ice covering the floor.

Slowly they rose one by one staring at jack with shock and worry.

"I-I'm so sorry" he said terrified, aware at how sluggish and thick his voice was.

"Jack, it's ok." North said stepping forward, concerned.

"Why don't you take a seat?" Tooth asked him trying to cover up her worry with a smile.

"I...I..." he almost panicked, his voice wasn't working right. He swallowed "I.." his eyes fluttered before he hit the ground.


End file.
